Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Alvara19
Summary: He would have been alone back at the office and it only felt fair that he leave for somewhere a bit warmer like Lady and Trish did for the holidays. That was what Dante wanted himself to believe. But, no. No. He wanted to see Nero again. DantexNero Yaoi
1. Let it Snow

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, and Fluff.

Happy Holidays, everyone~! I love December. It's my favorite month. ^-^

Hope you enjoy this and the holidays~!

* * *

Chapter One: Let it Snow

* * *

The cool air stilled over the small city as the night sky loomed overhead. The black streetlights flickering on as dusk swallowed the day, illuminating the stone streets and few areas of construction dimly. Not many people were out and about at the hour, making the city as quiet and dull as usual. Not a decoration littered the buildings even with it being the first days of December, the city not having any real holidays besides the festival of the sword.

The devil hunter sighed deeply, not understanding why he had to come in the first place if there was no reason to in the city's eyes.

It had all started out innocent.

It was a simple mission by the docks where the ferries departed for the small islands off shore. It was the dead of winter, snow fell in such heavy sheets that it was nearly impossible to drive in the icy weather. The mission had turned out to be only a few Frosts that had taken to nesting by the warm sea, nothing to difficult to take care of and the pay was not too bad. It was when the old ferryman had offered a free trip on one of the ferries in the 'spirit of the holidays', he had said, that the innocence started to break. A free ride to one of the warmer islands did not sound bad with the melting snow piling thick inside the bottom of his black boots, so he accepted it.

Only a day later had Dante found himself in the cool air of Fortuna, leaning on a streetlamp outside of a closing cafe that sat on the corner of an intersection. He pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that he should not have come to the city but he could not help it. He would have been alone back at the office, Lady and Trish having left for warmer weather together at his expense so it only felt fair that he leave for somewhere a bit warmer as well. That was what Dante wanted himself to believe, the truth being that it was not much warmer than back at the office on the island despite the lack of snow on the ground. No. He had wanted to see Nero again.

The last time the two had spoken to each other was several months ago on the very same day they had met but Dante could not get his mind off the younger man. He found himself wondering how the ex-order member was when he sat behind his desk, never seeing the magazine he held in front of him as he recalled the all conversations and fights he had with the punk from Fortuna. Dante found himself actually missing Nero and that had led him to taking the offer of the trip to Fortuna without hesitation. The devil hunter felt like an ass the second he had stepped foot on Port Caerula. It had been far too long since he had been on the island. What if Nero had forgotten him? The last pestering thought that made Dante wonder if he had enough money to leave the island that night was that even though he was alone during the holidays, that did not mean Nero was. He still had that girl from the Savior incident and Dante visiting may bring back a few unwanted memories for the red haired girl. He never did like that girl very much but he really did not want to make things harder for the younger man.

Dante sighed and straightened himself from leaning against the streetlight, moving to head back to the docks as he made his decision. He stopped as a shimmer of sliver caught the corner of his eye, turning his head to see what it belonged to. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he saw the familiar dark blue denim coat and jeans, the silver hair brushing against a large sword on the back of the coat the same length he remembered it being. The older devil hunter was elated to see the younger slayer but he still did not call out to him, not wanting to startle the other man with his sudden return. Instead, Dante followed him as Nero crossed the intersection and headed in the opposite direction of the elder man.

That's when it started. It was not intentional, but soon the older man found himself stalking Nero.

* * *

Dante buried his hands inside his crimson leather coat's pockets as he felt the temperature drop a few more degrees, ignoring the visible puffs of heat exiting his lungs and into the cold air as he watched the younger man walking away from him nearly half a block away. Nero was wearing his normal hunting gear, a navy scarf wrapped tightly around his neck as he tried to look as if the cold did not effect him in the slightest. The older man let a small smile cross his lips as he noticed a shiver that made it past Nero's facade even from the long distance.

In the past few days, Dante had learned a lot about the younger man. From the location of the shabby apartment the ex-order member lived in to Nero's apparent fascination with Chinese food, the elder had seen it all. Today, he was following the other man back from a small hunt of a few fire demons seeking a warmer environment to reside in for the winter. Unfortunately, Nero had found them and quickly dispatched them before they could even make a nest near the edge of the city. The younger man had stopped by his favorite restaurant afterward before heading on the repetitive route back to his apartment in the quietest part of the city, holding a bag containing dumplings sprinkled with garlic chives and a new mixture of noodles each day he went to the restaurant. Dante could see the steam of the hot meal floating slowly out of the top of the bag just before Nero turned down a small street that lead to his apartment building.

The older hunter stopped at the corner and waited about two minutes before turning the corner himself, stepping up to the first building on the right. He counted the windows, quickly finding the fourth one on the first floor and ducking beside it before Nero could enter the single bedroom. Dante sat under the windowsill, listening to the soft click and seeing the flood of light flow through the small window into the dusk lit world. A sigh and rustle of the bag the meal sat in could be heard through the old stuck window, a small crack that could not be closed in the bottom allowing Dante to hear everything easily but made the cheap apartment nearly freezing in the winter. It worried the older hunter that, by the way the younger man was living, he was poorer than he was and that was saying something with how Trish and Lady mooched as much money off of the elder as possible.

Dante leaned back against the wall as he heard a few thunks and the small television inside the bedroom finally click on, odd notes of a holiday song filling the room before the ex-order member was flicking through the limited news channels for any sign of unusual events that may have been demon activity. He listened for a few moments, knowing that Nero was enjoying his dinner without looking as he just listened to the younger slayer living his somewhat normal life. The elder closed his eyes, thinking that he should probably start heading back to the inn he was staying in before nightfall but he did not want to leave the younger man's side just yet. He would head back after Nero fell asleep, get a few hours of sleep while waiting for the ex-order member to wake up at seven and be back following him around eight in the morning.

He gave a soft start as he suddenly felt a small cold touch on his forearm, opening his eyes to see a small flake of ice slowly melting on his skin. Glancing up, he saw a few others falling gently from the darkening dusk sky. A gasp came from inside the apartment, making Dante draw up his legs out of sight as the younger man approached the window.

"Snow? That's unusual. The last time it really snowed here was fifteen years ago." Nero muttered under his breath, just barely loud enough for Dante to hear. A few minutes past in silence before the older hunter heard a chair move across the cheap carpet inside the apartment, knowing that Nero had moved it so he could watch the snow easily. Dante glanced up, taking a small risk as he shifted to see the younger man's face. He took in the sight of the small and almost shy smile on Nero's lips, noticing just how much he liked that expression on the young slayer's face. The elder smiled back even when he could not let Nero see it, leaning back again and deciding that it would not hurt too much to sleep outside the window for a night. So long as he could see that look on the cute man's face for most of the night.

* * *

It was nearly pitch black by the time Dante stirred from his light sleep outside the window, the light flooding out from the apartment being the only way the devil hunter could see. He straightened himself, shifting his legs under the light blanket of snow that had collected onto him before carefully peering up to see if the younger man was still there. His breath caught in his throat at the sight just inside the window.

Nero rested his right cheek lightly on the makeshift pillow of his arms, his soft breath puffing out through the crack in the window and faded into a white cloud of sleep. The fiery eyes that had once glared hard in his direction enough for him to feel it, were closed in a deep relaxation, the soft eyelashes resting against the nearly flawless pale skin under them. The gray-blue nightshirt the younger man had changed into went well with the silver shimmer of his hair as he shifted and brushed his cheek gently against his arm in order to warm it and gain a more comfortable position.

Dante swallowed the lump that had somehow made its way into his throat, slowly moving to stand before looking at the ex-order member a bit closer. He let himself take in the sight until he could easily remember it even when those eyes were glaring at him again, a smile forming on his lips before he decided to take another risk. Carefully, he slipped his fingers through the small crack in the window, touching the pale skin of the other hunter's human arm. Dante's smile faded slightly at the freezing feel of the skin, a bit of worry making itself known as he wondered if Nero would wake before he could get frostbite. He let his fingers linger a bit longer than he intended on the younger man before finally withdrawing and slowly walking back to the inn he was staying in.

He knew he should have stopped stalking Nero. The cold wind that whipped against him while he followed the younger hunter and the freezing snow that covered him as he watched the other man inside his apartment seemed to try and force him to stop but in the back of his mind, he rebelled against the cold storms. He should have stopped and headed back to the office to spend Christmas at a bar somewhere in the sleazy city he lived in, spend the holidays watching the women strip at Love Planet or New Years at the Bullseye bar downing drink after drink on someone else's tab. But none of those appealed as much as spending time learning about the little punk from Fortuna. Before Dante could stop it, before he could even recognize it, he was enraptured by the little fireball that managed to keep him warmer in the chilled air without even knowing he was there.


	2. Still Waiting for the Snow to Fall

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Fluff, and other things I am still thinking of.

* * *

Chapter Two: Still Waiting for the Snow to Fall

* * *

The bright shine of light through the window hit his eyelids, making him have to stir from his oddly comfortable sleep. Nero groaned softly before lifting his head off of his cold arms, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with numb fingers as he made a note to fix the damn crack in his window before he fell asleep by it again. He opened his eyes after a moment, letting them widen at the sight of the light dust of white power on the ground outside shining like stars in the early sun. A smile found its way to his lips as he looked over the rare sight, wishing that it would not melt away by noon.

Sighing quietly, he stood from the black secondhand chair he had dragged to the window. He pulled off his nightshirt as he made his way to his dresser, grabbing a clean undershirt and hoodie from the drawers while he tossed the other shirt into the pile of clothing in a small hamper. The young man changed his jeans and boxers quickly after before taking his denim coat off the small rack by the door to his one room apartment, pausing for a moment to wonder if the denim would be fine in the snow. He shrugged lightly and pulled it on, placing Red Queen and Blue Rose in their respected places on his back and left thigh before opening the door to his small apartment. He locked it behind him even though he doubted he had anything worth to steal inside, turning onto the street and making his way back out of the city to clean up what few demons were still there.

Nero's smile quickly faded a few steps out onto the street, ignoring the cold that nipped at his bare hands and his bare neck. The thought of going back for the navy scarf was pushed away, the ex-order member knowing he would be fine without it. Besides, the warm cloth was the last thing she had given him before leaving him so harshly.

Nero sighed, the heavy exhale forming a stream of smoke in front of his face as he walked through the city's quiet streets. He did not want to get onto that again, only just now getting over the red haired girl after she had broken his heart to find someone 'more like her'. He knew how she wanted it to sound, just to find someone who believed a little stronger in the same things she did, who would not miss even a second of her performances and take care of her without having to leave her side too often. But it still hit him like she had slapped him and he almost wished she had, the calm demeanor she broke up with him in hurting more than the actual words.

He ignored the ache in his heart and the feeling that it was more because of his devil bringer and hunting lifestyle than his personality, nodding and letting her walk away with only a simple goodbye from her still smiling lips. Nero had managed to keep himself together while he moved out of the house the two had once shared with the songstress's parents and brother many years ago, hastily finding a apartment where he could rest after missions and not much else and moving in a few days after the break up. It was only when he had distanced himself far enough away from the red headed girl that he let himself fall apart, sobbing and shouting in depression and rage for a few nights straight. The apartments beside him were empty and even the landlord did not sleep in the building so he let himself scream as much as he needed, feeling as if it would never be enough.

After what was nearly a week, his throat was raw and he found himself tired of the tears. A few days after that, he wondered why he had acted so strongly but the sadness only dimmed, not leaving completely as he waited for the winter months to finally take there toll on the normally warm island. Nero loved the cold weather, glad for the distraction as he ignored the thoughts of the songstress to focus on hunting the demons left on the small island and scraping together enough money for dinner each night instead of love.

He wandered around for about an hour or so in the cold, listening to the light crunch of the thin layer of snow underfoot and watching the gray sky slowly brighten as time past slowly. He pushed on after shaking his head of the thoughts, turning off onto a street that lead to the port and out of the city with the dull ache in his heart slowly fading again. Oddly enough, he did not feel that warm presence that kept away the heartache following him that morning and wondered when it would return again.

* * *

Dante stirred lightly, turning onto his side on the comfortable mattress so the sunlight would stop hitting his face. He groaned softly and covered his eyes with a bare arm, not wanting to wake from the warm position he had found under the sheets just yet even when his body told him it was time to wake. He sniffed the air tentatively, still keeping his eyes shut but the thick smell of coffee soon made him crack an eye open. The small breakfast area of the inn was open, heavy smells of toast, coffee, eggs, and bacon floating up to his room on the second floor as he took the chance to take in all the scents. It seemed like the inn made most of its food from scratch, the faint scent of flour and sugar making him think that the inn was also serving the home made pancakes it was so famous for. Dante chuckled lightly and closed his eye again, wondering if he had time to snag some of the complementary breakfast before eight. He froze after that thought, suddenly remembering that the inn only served breakfast after nine-thirty.

Dante had overslept.

He struggled out of the thick winter sheets, standing up quickly and peering out the thin blinds of the window. There were several people out on the streets now, shopping and conversing with others. Dante growled softly at himself, knowing that because he had overslept it would be nearly impossible to find Nero in the crowds. He snorted softly before closing the blinds again, heading over to his small bag to pull out some clean boxers and clothes. Dante got dressed quickly, tugging on his red coat before leaving the warm room and closing the door behind him. He would have to search the city from the rooftops after having something homemade from the inn's kitchen.

The night fell quickly, the short days making the sunlight die after a few short hours even on the subtropical island. The stars peered out through the blackness, shining bright in the low light pollution Fortuna created. The sky was filled with small dots of white and glowing planets off in the distance, much clearer than Dante had seen back at Devil May Cry. Then again, Fortuna was a small clean city, the fallen Order of the Sword having made the city fairly untouched from the industrial pollution unlike the many other cities the devil hunter had been in.

Dante sighed, tearing himself away from the thoughts as he scanned the dimly lit streets below him from the top of a cafe's roof. He had not seen Nero once that day. He had even dropped by the Chinese restaurant the younger man loved around the typical time the other slayer would buy dinner, finding the ex-order member absent and frowning at how sleeping in for a little more than two hours had made him lose all track of the younger man. He was starting to worry now as dusk faded away into the darkness of the night, a few black clouds forming overhead showing that it was going to snow once again, most likely harder than the night before.

"Damn it, kid. Where are you?" Dante felt his frown deepen before he finally gave in and headed out of the city, wondering why he was hurrying to the ex-order member's usual hunting grounds.

* * *

Nero shot off a round of bullets from his revolver into the herd of demons he had stumbled upon, the demons clearly looking for a source of food that they had not found yet while wandering the island and finding the young man to be a suitable choice for dinner. The bullets scraped through the thick gray mass of the demons' lower body, the oily surface absorbing the bullets without taking any damage what so ever. One of the headless demons let out a ghostly growl that echoed across the snowy plains on the cliff above Fortuna castle, its dog-like forelegs pawing at the ground before charging at the young slayer.

Nero sidestepped the attack, watching as the luminescent blue tentacles twisting in the mass of the demon's neck open and lash out at him. He dodged the tentacles easily, flinching as a sudden pain whip past the right side of his neck. He backed away from the group of demons as he covered the bleeding wound, taking a small chance once he got to a comfortable distance from them to let go of the wound and see just how much he was bleeding. It was not much but how the demon had hit him, he still did not know.

Another demon far away from him opened its mass of tentacles, the young demon hunter noticing the several rows of sharp tiny gray teeth in front of more of the oily flesh of its throat. His azure eyes widened as he dropped to the ground quickly, his own bullets shooting out from the demon's tentacles and hitting the frost covered cliff side behind him. Nero swore under his breath, holstering Blue Rose on his left thigh as he stood and reached back for his loyal sword. He revved the handle, pouring gasoline down the blade and wondering if the slick body of the demon was as flammable as the oil it looked like. He froze as he scanned the group, swearing that there had been more just a second earlier.

A loud roar above him made him jump slightly and look up sharply just in time to see one of the demons collide into him. He slid across the icy ground under the snow, the demon's tentacles and rows of sharp teeth snapping at him in an attempt to rip at his throat and face. Nero gasped loudly as he stopped sliding, feeling no support under the top of his torso as he fought off the heavy demon on top of him. The demon dug its claws into him as he tried to shove it off of him, Red Queen too far away for him to grab and knowing that he was going to fall off the cliff if the demon did not let go of him.

"Get off, you fucking-!" Nero felt himself slip a bit more off the top of the icy cliff, his weight paired with the demon's viscous movements trying to take a bite out of his throat acting against him as he felt himself fall a few inches before catching himself with his legs. He gritted his teeth as the demon ignored the danger of falling with its prey and bit down deeply into his left shoulder, pulling back with a great deal of strength to pull the flesh in its mouth off. Nero cried out in pain as the tiny teeth seemed to lengthen under his skin, his legs weakening as he felt the needle sharp teeth scrape across bone.

The sharp crack of a gun going off split the silent night air, making Nero let go of the ledge in surprise as the demon attempting to devour him suddenly let go and fell forward. The young hunter felt the air rush past him as he fell off the cliff, kicking the demon attached to him off while he fell so the teeth would leave his shoulder and give him time to think of a way to stop himself from hitting the cold ground several feet below him. The demon whined as it was flung away from him, the pain in Nero's shoulder distracting him for far too long as his mind raced to find a way to stop his fall. He reached out with his devil bringer, about to grab a half dead tree growing out of the cliff when he felt his back impact with solid ground sooner than he expected. The breath was knocked out of his lungs, his back protesting loudly at the fall but he was still able to sit up after he let the ache in the back of his skull settle.

Sharp clinks of metal on bone rang above him from where he landed on the small ledge only twenty feet below the snowy cliff, shrill squeals piercing the night air before the gray and blue demons were thrown off the side of the cliff and into Nero's sight. The demons' black blood tainted the snow as they lay motionless at the very bottom of the cliff, legs and tentacles littered with several cuts from what looked to be a large sword. Nero forced himself to stand, a hand pressed to his heavy bleeding shoulder as he looked down at the dead demons then up at the top of the cliff. Carefully, he climbed his way up, cautiously peering over the top before pulling himself up to stand.

Nero drew Blue Rose again from its holster, keeping his devil bringer on his slowly healing wound as he scanned the area for whatever had helped him. He waited a few minutes, seeing nothing but the black blood staining the white ground. The layer snow was too thin for even footprints, making the young hunter sigh and put his gun away once again. He winced lightly as he shifted his demonic arm over the deep wound, cursing the damn demon who had made it under his breath before moving to head back to town and dress his wound. Though, he could swear he had felt that same warm presence again nearby.

Dante let out his own sigh of relief, glad that he had found the other man when he did. Had he arrived any later, the demons would have most likely torn the younger man's neck apart before letting Nero fall off the side of the cliff. He had panicked when he saw the young hunter fall, dealing with the demons as fast as possible before checking to see if Nero was alright. The elder felt like luck had decided to be on his side that day when he saw Nero laying on a small ledge only a few feet below him, choosing to move away from the cliff when the younger devil hunter's pain filled eyes had opened. He hid behind a sharp turn in the cliff side, watching carefully as Nero walked away from the snowy plains in the direction of the city.

Dante waited a moment before following a bit closer than he usually would, in case Nero passed out from the large amount of blood he was loosing while the wounds he had slowly healed. He knew they would be completely gone by morning, but for some reason, Dante was still angry at the demons that hurt Nero. He almost wanted to go back and find the two that had ran off in fear of him.


	3. A Not So Silent Night

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Fluff, and other things I am still thinking of.

* * *

Chapter Three: A Not So Silent Night

* * *

Dante settled in next to the window of Nero's apartment again, glad that the younger hunter had managed to make it to the single bedroom without fainting from the heavy loss of blood. He had worried when the other man had stumbled slightly on the threshold, stopping himself from running over to the younger man when he straightened himself and cursed softly at his own loss of footing. Dante carefully watched Nero through the window, trying not to let the ex-order member on to the fact that he had company as he fumbled with what looked to be a first-aid kit in the small bathroom.

Nero pulled out a long strip of gauze and took off his coat, hoodie, and undershirt. He quickly wrapped his shoulder at an angle so the off-white bandages stretched across his chest and applied more pressure to stop the bleeding better. The older man smiled softly at the sloppy work, taking note that a piece of the gauze hung loose and stopped the rest from clinging tightly to the wound. The younger hunter groaned impatiently when he noticed the same, suppressing a wince as he took the gauze off and threw it out, already too riddled with blood to be any help in closing the deep bite. Nero tore off another strip of gauze, going a little slower and managing to keep the bandaging tight enough this time.

Dante chuckled quietly, almost wanting to go inside and help the other slayer with dressing the wound so he could be sure that Nero would be alright by the next morning. It did not help that the pallid back facing him oddly tempted him to run his hands across it. He blinked sharply at the sudden urge, unsure as to where it had come from but he ignored it in favor of peering through the window to see the younger hunter coming out of the bathroom. The thought only came back, pestering him diligently as he realized he was watching Nero strip in front of him.

Dante's eyes widened as he saw the younger man undo his belt and fly, walking towards the dresser at a lazy pace before rummaging around in the drawers for something clean to wear over the gauze. The elder knew he should turn away and let the other hunter get dressed in peace, having done so the many other nights he had followed Nero home, but for some odd reason, he found his eyes glued to the scene.

Nero pulled down the denim jeans, the cuffs at the bottom a little wet from the melting snow on them as he tossed them into the pile of other used clothes. He pulled out a somewhat baggy gray shirt, looking it over as if he was hesitant of putting the thing on. The young hunter sighed and yanked on the shirt, closing the drawers and not bothering to change his black boxers as he moved over to the bed. He sighed loudly, a tad hungry do to the fact that he had not ordered dinner, or lunch for that matter. The thoughts of his ex had driven out his hunger that morning and the demons he found had spoiled his chance of dinner by biting him down to the bone. If he walked into his favorite Chinese restaurant with blood dripping down his shoulder and onto the floor, he was pretty sure he would make the staff panic and would not get dinner on his way to a hospital.

He groaned lowly, not bothering to turn the television set sitting on the small unused moving box on as he leaned back onto the soft covers and mattress. He closed his eyes, savoring the comfort for a moment as he felt the wound on his shoulder slowly close itself. Stretching himself out on the bed slightly, he let himself get lost in the strange warmth that had flooded his senses once again after the demons were killed. If he let himself focus a bit more on it, he could almost hear a soft purring and feel an odd tingle in his limbs. And some where else entirely.

Nero gasped softly, looking down quickly to see a bulge in the front of his boxers. He blushed faintly and swore under his breath, wondering why the hell he was half hard after just closing his eyes and letting himself feel the presence that kept following him recently. The younger slayer growled softly at himself in frustration, trying to disengage himself from the feeling but it only seemed to grow stronger the longer he laid on the bed.

Dante felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt the younger man's devil side flare up, wondering if he had been caught. Instead, he had to force himself to keep breathing as he noticed that Nero had found him unconsciously and that his devil side liked the feeling of power radiating off of him. A little too much. Dante attempted to move away from the window, knowing that he should let the younger man deal with his little problem in private but his feet refused to move. He swallowed nervously, a bit worried at how his demonic instincts were telling him to burst into the room and dominate the other and his body was quickly agreeing to the idea. He glanced down, starting to push himself away from the window as he realized that his own groin was stirring at the thoughts of taking Nero.

"Shit." Dante looked back up from his leather pants that only tightened uncomfortably around his groin at the sight of the younger hunter slipping the black boxers over his lithe hips, letting his hot erection hit the cool air inside the room. "Why is it always so fucking cold in here?" Nero muttered even as he pulled his shirt up a little higher on him, giving the older man an unknowingly teasing view of smooth abs and a single perked nipple.

"Fuck, kid..." Dante breathed, forcing himself to tear his eyes away and stare at the fence line across from him. He was confused, not knowing why his own demon side was reacting to the ex-order member's arousal. Sure, he had a few demons in the past react to his own aura of power, instincts telling them to mate with the stronger demon in hopes of gaining protection or sparing their lives from its wrath, but he never got aroused in return. He always was a tad disgusted in all honesty when he had a demon suddenly humping his leg instead of attempting to slit his throat.

But those were just the average demon. Never did he expect Nero to have the reaction. Nero, the punk ass kid who drop kicked him in the face when they first met and stabbed him in the chest with his own sword. Fuck, why was that memory only turning him on more?

Dante felt himself tense suddenly when he heard a low moan from inside the single room apartment, daring himself to peak inside once more. He held his breath to stop a deep purr from leaving his lips as he caught slight of Nero wrapping a hand around the base of his aching cock, slowly sliding the human hand over himself and letting out a soft groan. His hips bucked unconsciously at seeing the younger demon slayer so worked up over his mere presence, mind flickering through a few compromising positions as his devil side quickly agreed to doing all of them. Right now.

Dante gripped the side of the wall with one hand, attempting to keep himself rooted to the spot or else find himself in the apartment pounding the other man into the mattress. Not that it did not appeal to him at the moment but he knew Nero would kill him afterward for practically raping him. Even though the younger man looked like he was pretty eager for it with the way he licked his lips alluringly and sped up the strokes on his sizable erection. Or how he would buck his hips up into his own hand for just a little more pleasure. Or how he was now sucking lightly on the digits of his devil bringer...

"Fuck!" Dante growled a bit too loudly for comfort, ripping his eyes away before he could see what the younger man intended to do with those fingers. He knew that his eyes were rimed with the red of his demon side as he teetered on the brink of triggering, his breath coming in heavy pants as his own arousal demanded he let himself be known to Nero.

That is when it suddenly hit him. The thoughts of Nero while reading dirty magazines back at the office...The nights he spent awake wondering where the younger man was and who he was with...The constant dislike of the girl Nero had been so attached to...

He did not come to see the kid for the holidays. He came to mate with him.

* * *

Nero moaned weakly around the two fingers he was sucking on lightly, wondering why the delightful presence was suddenly fading away. He had the urge to get up and follow it, his brain muddled with the images of forcing the being with the warmth radiating from it in heavy waves to deal with the strong urge he had to fuck something, anything. The young hunter let out what sounded like a soft purr at the thought, the hand on his hot erection increasing its pace slightly.

After the presence had faded completely from his senses, his mind cleared to a more healthy lust. Nero's first question was why he was sucking on his fingers so roughly, blushing a tinge more when he recalled the sudden need to had something inside of him. He pulled the two digits out from between his lips, scowling at himself for even thinking of something like that. It would not even feel good to put something there. It was stupid to think about doing such a thing. Not that he had ever tried it...

"Fuck. I'm going to kill whatever that thing is." Nero muttered, drawing up his legs hesitantly while he slowed his stroking to a pace that would only distract him lightly. He trailed the wet fingers down, glancing over at the open window in fear that someone would catch him doing something so foreign to his body. Swallowing thickly, he pressed one of the fingers insistently to the smooth entrance to his ass, feeling embarrassed and wondering if he should rethink proving to himself that it was not going to feel as good as his devil side made it seem.

He pushed aside the thoughts, choosing to just get it over with as he slowly pushed a single finger inside of him carefully. Nero grunted softly from the discomfort, finding that it was not painful like he had thought it was going to be, the demonic claw on the tip of his finger not even scratching him as it entered swiftly. He stroked his cock a bit more, bucking into his hand slowly as he let the finger stay firmly seated inside of him. It was very warm and tight down there, making Nero narrow his eyes and blush at the thought as he focused more on running his hand across his cock and rubbing the tip of his head with his thumb roughly.

Nero sighed after a moment, not really seeing why he had bothered to insert something inside of him since it did not feel very different than just jacking off. He started to pull the finger back out of himself, wanting to just finish himself off so he could sleep. His eyes snapped open as a sudden jolt of pleasure assaulted him, his breathing turning into a heavy pant as he glanced down his body in surprise. He had not expected that. Hesitantly again, he pushed his index finger back inside of the tight heat, biting his bottom lip as the same sharp spike of shivering satisfaction leaked into his every nerve.

"D-Damn...That's...strange." Nero moaned, not able to find a suitable word for the odd sensation. He continued to work inside of himself, soon pushing and pulling and curling his finger in new ways to find a different rush of pleasure that had his mind reeling. The young man slipped in a second finger, feeling a bit of resistance but after a few moments he was able to slide the pair in and out of himself easily. He picked up the pace, shifting himself to find a different position as he wondered if it could feel better.

Nero gasped loudly when he moved into a kneeling position on the mattress, abandoning stroking his aching erection altogether in favor of savoring the feeling of the deep penetration he was able to get. He felt himself start to buck down onto the fingers as he quickened their pace, biting his lip hard enough to bruise it as the thought of someone under him entered his head. The young devil hunter moaned at the muscular chest he envisioned under him, obviously male but the younger man was too lost in his own pleasure to care if it was even human at the moment. The thought of someone fucking him entering his mind made him moan loudly as he slammed his own fingers inside of his tight entrance, wishing he had slicked a third finger so he could get closer to the size of the man's thick cock in his head.

He gasped and growled heatedly, clutching the white sheets of the bed tightly in his free hand as the dull burn below his navel started to boil at an accelerated rate. He let go of the sheets once he could no longer take the sweet thickness of bliss building in his veins, taking hold of his cock and stroking it as fast as his fingers pounded into his tight entrance. Nero looked down at himself, wondering how he had gone from dressing a wound to doing something as strange as this to get himself off. The worst part was, it was working and Nero doubted he would be able to stop himself from trying this again.

Nero shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip again as he neared the edge, slamming his fingers frantically into that spot that made the pleasure spike just enough to send him crashing into his orgasm. He screamed and stained the sheets as he came almost violently into his own hand, forcefully keeping his fingers moving inside of him as he felt the tightness increase and the pleasure nearly drown him. Nero let himself fall forward, resting his forehead on his human forearm as he panted air back into his oxygen starved lungs.

He let himself relax, not wanting to move his fingers out from his entrance just yet but he did so anyway. The ex-order member moved to lie down on his back, avoiding the white mess he had made on the sheets as he reflected on what he had just done in order to gain the best orgasm he had in a very long time, if ever. Confusion swarmed his mind as he narrowed his eyes at the ceiling, remaining still as he felt an odd soreness in his ass from being so rough with himself. He shrugged the feelings away after a moment, pulling the sheets over him as he swore to find the being that was radiating the sweet heat that made him suddenly horny as hell.

Though, Nero debated on whether he would be fighting the demon to the death or fucking it to death. His devil side purred softly at the latter choice, worrying him further.


	4. All I Want for the Holidays

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Fluff, and other things I am still thinking of.

* * *

Chapter Four: All I Want for the Holidays

* * *

Dante left the window of the first floor apartment, the pace of his steps just short of a run as he tried to escape the growing heat his devil side seemed to hum with when he was close to Nero. The night sky glittered with sparks of snow, blanketing the streets as the ice fell harshly in the start of a blizzard. The older hunter bypassed the inn, his feet taking him to the docks before he could even realize it as the sharp flicks of snow snapped against his skin and clothes in a long gust of wind.

He knew that he should leave the city and the island altogether as fast as he could. Hell, he had last seen the younger man months ago on the very day they met. He had only spent roughly an hour in the kid's company and his demonic half had sought him out as a mate! Dante recalled that demons mated almost blindly half the time, some not caring whether their mate lived a second after they had claimed them and passed on their seed while others could spend years nitpicking over their choices before spending their entire lives with their chosen mate. The devil hunter had never invested much thought into it, assuming that he was the latter because it just seemed a bit more 'human' or ideal to him.

But now that he thought on it, the former seemed to fit him better. He would typically bring home many women and some men from Love Planet, never taking the time to learn their name before they skipped to the bedroom while shedding as many clothes as they could. His trysts normally left before morning or he did himself on the rare occasions he when home with them. When he walked down to the main office during the night after his normal one night stands, he would always have a bit of a hangover and sometimes a bullet in his forehead when Lady stayed in the extra bedroom for a few nights and be yelled at while she complained about not getting even an hour of sleep.

Dante had always found that normal, he was only just reaching the thirty-second year of his life so it seemed normal that he had not found a real mate yet. It just seemed normal to wake up every morning coated in the scent of a stranger's cologne or perfume. It seemed normal for him to head to Love Planet every other night that he had free and have men and women seducing him left and right as if they would die if they did not get a good fuck that night. What was not normal was how much of a reaction he had to seeing Nero in such a compromising intimate position. Dante never felt his demonic instincts rear up as strongly as they had, too used to the dull throb of human lust to even recognize the overwhelming surge of demonic lust that was targeting Nero as a mate until he was practically ready to break in through the window and fuck the younger devil hunter through the mattress of the secondhand bed.

The devil hunter gave a soft start, stopping himself suddenly as he realized that he had been so immersed in his thoughts that he had nearly walked off the end of the wooden docks and into the quiet sloshing of the still warm waves in the ocean. He sighed out the hot air that he held in his lungs, the soft smoke from the heat leaving his lips as his panting finally settled down into an almost sleep like breath. He lowered his right foot back onto the dark wood from its place hovering over the slow moving waves, the sound echoing around the docks calming his racing mind and heartbeat a bit more than he knew it should.

He did not even know Nero very well.

No. That was a lie.

Dante had been following him for over a week now. He knew the younger man's favorite food, clothes, weapons, hunting grounds, expressions, and even weather. In the past few days he had stalked the other slayer, he had learned several things he might not have if he had just dropped in for a visit. No. For the first time, Dante was more worried about what his potential partner did not know about him. It was a bit unnerving, to say the least, he could not quite pinpoint the reason as to why he was so nervous of that.

Sighing, he soon found his feet walking back to the small inn as the wind of the blizzard started to pick up even more. Despite the wariness of his devil side's judgment on who he could mate with, he could at least see where he was going to go with this. Besides, he was pretty sure that at least a part of Nero knew he was there now. He had already been found stalking the other demon slayer. Might as well see what the sardonic punk would do about it.

Who knows, maybe Dante would find out what sort of demon he really was.

* * *

Dante was back to following Nero the next day, the blizzard the night before leaving behind a surprising foot of snow on the subtropical island. The younger man seemed to both loathe and love the development in the weather, trudging through the blanket of white with a soft smile on his lips until he reached his casual hunting grounds, the snow most likely melting inside his boots as the slightest shiver reached Dante's eyes. He followed closely but made sure that he would not be known to the younger slayer, keeping himself hidden and hoping that his devil side would remain calm even as it hummed softly for the other man in the back of his head.

Nero moved down the cliff side, using the broken pieces of the once strong bridge that had lead directly to the looming castle in the distance. He slid down onto the plains below with little effort, righting himself before walking towards Fortuna castle. The once abandoned home to a few ice demons was now completely silent, the buildings it was made of now covered in a more natural powder of soft white. Nero pushed on, his boots clinking across the metal and stone of the still standing bridge as he moved right up to the large entrance to the castle.

Dante slipped behind the large dark archway at the very beginning of the bridge as Nero stopped at the double doors, watching carefully as Nero glanced over his shoulder in his direction. He noticed the small smirk tug at the corner of the ex-order member's mouth before Nero placed his devil bringer on one of the large doors and leaned his weight onto it, opening it but deciding not to close it behind him. Dante hesitated a bit longer than usual in following. Nero definitely knew that he was there now and was even leading him somewhere. His human half felt as if the younger man was toying with him now but the faint sly sexiness in that small smirk had his inner devil growling to follow and pounce Nero, to dominate him. His demonic instincts won easily as his feet quickly took him to the large stone doors and through the crack between them that the other hunter had left for him.

A soft click echoed against the marble in the grand hall just beyond the doors, the cold metal pressing insistently to Dante's temple making the older slayer smile. He lifted his hands up in a mock gesture of surrender, closing his eyes and just letting the younger man press the revolver against his skull.

"Not going to give me a challenge, huh? I thought you were having fun stalking me, old man. Why give up so easily? Or maybe you're just slipping up in your old age."

"Nice to see you again too, kid." Dante said, keeping the smile on his lips as he opened his eyes and peered through the corner of his eyes to see the younger hunter standing to his left with his beloved Blue Rose ready to fire a few rounds into his head. "Always did love how you greet people. First time we met, I got two boots to the face instead of a friendly handshake."

"You were the one that burst through the ceiling and killed Sanctus. That wasn't any better than drop kicking you in the face, old man." Nero smirked lightly in return but quickly dropped it and shoved Dante into the stone of the door, pinning him there with his devil bringer and switching temples with Blue Rose. Dante let out a low growl without his consent, the younger hunter too close for comfort especially with his devil side taking note on how sexy Nero looked when the ex-order member was being serious.

"Mind explaining why you've been following me for the past few days? It's starting to piss me off." _And a few other things..._ Nero ignored the fleeting thought of how he was standing only an inch away from the elder in an attempt to keep the older hunter pinned to the cool engraved stone. He was feeling that heat again, making almost an uncomfortable thickness in the air as he clearly heard that same purring in the background he had the night before. He kept his face serious even as he bit back a soft moan back at being so damn close to the other male, wondering if he could close the small gap between them without drawing too much attention to the hot feeling running roughly through his veins.

"Came here for the holidays. It's so cold back at my office that even the ice demons are fleeing south. Thought it was a good idea to follow them." Dante grunted when he suddenly found the younger man's hips pressed against his, resisting in grinding against them before he knew what the other hunter's intentions were.

"Holy days? That's funny. You don't seem like a very religious person to me." Nero felt himself start to pant lightly, the growing feral look in the older man's eyes telling him that he had noticed. He knew that he should have pulled away and kicked the older man's ass but his body was slowly numbing his mind from rational thinking, flooding it instead with the thoughts of leather and denim hitting the cold marble floor under them.

"They're mainly commercial holidays where I come from. The dates when you have an excuse to drunk yourself to death all night long or get a few lap dances from that sexy stripper at Love Planet." Dante let his hands drift to the younger devil slayer's sides, trailing them up and down along the sleek leather under the denim. He moved a bit closer when he saw Nero shut his eyes and fail at suppressing a rather violent shiver, ignoring the gun pressed to his head completely. "Wonder if you would give me one." Dante brushed his lips against Nero's ear softly as he spoke.

The ex-order member felt his panting quicken before gasping when Dante ground their hips together roughly. He bit his bottom lip harshly, feeling a purr try to force its way through his lips at the movement. Nero groaned suddenly as he felt the older man's hands slid down and settle on his ass, groping him openly as he felt his grip on his gun weakening. He felt a hand leave his lower back and grab his wrist lightly, pulling the revolver away before spinning him around and slamming him into the stone door, reversing their positions. Nero dropped Blue Rose to the floor, gripping the leather of Dante's coat blindly as the older devil hunter thrust agonizingly slow against him.

"F-Fuck...Dante." Nero moaned, meaning to tell the other man off but he could not bring himself to do it. He bucked back, letting his head fall back to the cool stone as he felt the small shivers of pleasure run up his spine and shut down the half of his mind telling him to stop and shoot elder hunter.

"Damn, kid. You're really submissive under that punk exterior, aren't you?"

"S-Shut up, bastard!" Nero growled, trying to push Dante away but a sharp nip just under his ear made him moan softly and stop again. He vowed to kick his own ass later as he relaxed a bit more and grabbed the strands of sliver atop the other hunter's head, forcing Dante into a brutal kiss that consisted of more biting at each other's lips rather than actual kissing. Dante pulled away, licking at the tang of copper on Nero's lips before smirking at him.

"Bet that girl of yours has fun with that."

"She's not my girl anymore. Besides, we never did anything past kissing. Farthest damn relationship I've ever been in. Sad, huh?" Nero muttered, not at all concerned with what he was saying with Dante biting and licking such a sensitive spot on his neck. He moaned loudly, the grinding of their hips picking up as the elder pulled himself away from ravishing the pallid skin before him. Nero swallowed, finding himself loving the lustful feral gleam in Dante's sky blue eyes.

"That was a really bad move telling me that your available, kid..." Dante growled huskily before Nero felt himself slammed into the marble floor roughly and his denim jacket suddenly missing with his hoodie and undershirt following not a second later.


	5. As Long as You Love Me So

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Fluff, and other things I am still thinking of.

Wow. This chapter wanted to be really long! Anyway, there will be probably one more chapter. Hope I can get it done in time for Christmas!

* * *

Chapter Five: As Long as You Love Me So

* * *

The marble floor was cold against his bare back, the castle obviously being effected by the winter months and a lack of heating as Nero shivered, small goosebumps covering his flesh not only from the cold but also from the man currently resting between his thighs. His back arched away from the cold, pressing his chest up to the hot mouth licking and kissing every inch it could reach. The older hunter slid downward with each kiss and heated swipe of tongue, twisting it around a nipple as he past it and forcing a hot groan from Nero's kiss bruised lips. Frost chilled hands met the arch of his lower back, forcing a gasp from the younger slayer's lips as the cool fingertips ran up and down his spine a few times before slipping even lower to grope his ass lightly.

Nero felt his head swimming as Dante touched him delicately but kissed him desperately, unsure why he was suddenly spreading his legs and not only allowing the touch, but reciprocating it. A part of his mind that could still think rationally wondered why he was not shoving the elder away and taking up his revolver, ready to fill the other man with as many bullets as he could possibly fit in the limited flesh. But there was something about that cold heat pressing insistently against him, something that pushed away his rationality and made him dive back into the sea of ecstasy that was slowly drowning him. Dante's scent was all around him, suffocating him with the dominant demonic presence that grew stronger the longer Dante ground their hips together and ravished his body greedily.

He let out a shaky breath as lips roughly traced down his chest and down his abs, leaving a few hickeys on his pale skin from a few sharp nips before a slick tongue dipped quickly into the younger man's navel. Nero felt his heartbeat race as his breath caught in his throat, the hot mouth surprisingly moving lower until teeth took hold of the zipper on his jeans and deft hands unbuckled and removed his brown belt swiftly. A hand that was not playing with the sensitive skin of his lower back rested gently on the growing bulge in Nero's jeans, stroking it down slowly as Dante dragged down the zipper and brushed his nose lightly against the hard flesh still concealed by a pair of black boxers. Nero bit down on the still throbbing cut in his lip, holding back a whimper out of pride as he wished the older man would stop the slow teasing and do something to relieve the lust driven anxiety in the back of his mind.

Nero finally opened his eyes again when he felt his pants leave his body entirely, glancing down to see Dante hovering with his lips only an inch away from the large bulge in his boxers. He blushed as he noticed just how hard he was when they had only started touching each other, avoiding the half lidded sky blue eyes that looked up at the soft sound of embarrassment leaving Nero's lips. The younger hunter did not need to look to know that a sly smirk was on the other man's lips.

He gasped sharply at the feeling of those lips brushing against the silk, making the slick material slide across his cock with a deliciously smooth friction. They moved along the entire length, spending a longer time at the head of Nero's erection to tease it softly with the silk as a small damp spot formed in the boxers, making Nero blush redder than Dante's coat which he held in the tight grip of his human hand. The elder hunter lifted his lips away so he could grab the waistband of the boxers between his teeth and yank them down roughly. Nero let out a sharp gasp as the cool air assaulted his completely naked body. He shivered from more than the cold as he noticed Dante was eying him as if he was going to devour him whole. Which he did.

Nero's head snapped back against the hard floor roughly, pain not registering in his head as Dante dove down and swallowed all of his cock in one fluid, quick motion. The younger man had no chance to recover before the older hunter was bobbing up and down on his throbbing length, making Nero gasp and choke out surprised moans and cries of the other man's name. He tried to find purchase against the stinging pleasure shooting up his spine faster than lightning but he found that the marble was too slick, the red coat that he had been holding on to too far away for him to grip as tight as he wanted. He buried his hands into the snowy hair atop the elder's skull, noting through the ecstasy of the wetness of melting snowflakes along the softness of the strands of silver.

Even with the lustful embrace they were locked in, Nero could not help but think that having his hands in Dante's hair was strangely intimate. Passing trysts would most likely just clench their fists against the floor or wall or bed, but Nero found more comfort in that thought that he knew he should. He enjoyed the thought that he was the first to hold onto the soft silver hair while Dante sucked him off like his life depended on it.

Nero tightened his grip as the older man stopped his movement and let go of his hips, letting the younger man buck roughly into his mouth without restraint. The ex-order member opened his mouth in a silent scream as he drew impossibly closer to the edge, using his hands to push Dante down to meet the thrusts of his hips. He remembered to smile proudly later when he had finally managed to get a soft grunt of discomfort from the older man as he jerked roughly into the back of his throat. Nero moaned loudly as he neared his orgasm, only managing to cut off the submissive growl of loss when the elder suddenly pulled away and swirled his tongue around the tip before the touch disappeared.

"Fucking bastard." Nero panted out, denied of his release that had been no more than a few thrusts away from flooding his senses and numbing his thoughts for several minutes after.

Dante moved back up his body slowly, laving a tongue wet with precum across a perked nipple before crushing his lips to Nero's. The younger man moaned, the older hunter's talented tongue slipping into his mouth and rubbing against his own less experienced one encouragingly. Nero gasped into the kiss as he closed his eyes tightly, a callused hand wrapping around his aching erection and pumping him roughly while Dante stole his breath away in the deep kiss. The ex-order member was beginning to feel dizzy, his mind reeling from the onslaught of continuous pleasure as the elder bit at his lower lip suddenly. The cut tingled sharply as Dante nursed every drop from it slowly, laving his tongue against it gently to collect the blood and taste it thoroughly.

The sweet coppery taste made the older man let out a mix of a low moan and husky growl, loving that his selected mate tasted delicious in more ways than one. His devilish instincts hummed at the thought, not wanting to hold off and tease the younger man any longer as Nero moaned loudly and bucked lustfully into the now glove-less hand on his hard cock. Dante pulled his hand away after a moment, smirking at the glare given to him as he pulled away from Nero and finally discarded some of his own clothing. The narrow eyes watching him as he shrugged his red leather coat off told him that Nero had just noticed that he was fully clothed while the younger demon slayer was completely naked under him. Dante leaned down and kissed him apologetically as he undid the clasps of the holsters over his chest and unzipped the shirt.

The glare when their lips parted died before it began as Nero got a full view of the broad expanse of slim muscle under the black material, azure orbs taking in the sight as the older hunter tossed his shirt to the side and made sure to flex just a bit. His devil side almost wanted to flaunt his body more, to show his soon-to-be mate how great of a mate he could be. Dante would have laughed at it but the sudden feeling of lips and hands on him distracted him quickly. He groaned huskily as soft lips kissed along the right side of his neck, loving how Nero was returning the affection as warm hands felt every inch of muscle and skin from his collarbone to the top of his black leather belt and silver buckle.

Nero slowly unbuckled the belt, having to pause in kissing the older man's neck to get his unpracticed hands to grasp the buckle and get the leather out of the belt loops. He had never needed to take off someone else's pants before and took a moment to note how odd the experience was even when it should not have been so strange. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a warming hand stroking through his hair and a gentle kiss to the top of his head. The younger man looked up, blushing at the knowing smile on the elder's face before snorting softly and unzipping the leather pants. Nero decided to show how wrong Dante was when he had said he was so submissive, pulling down the pants of the older man a little and wrapping his hand around the elder's thick erection before stoking it quickly as well as a little clumsily.

Dante grunted lowly at the sudden touch, teeth and lips back on the side of his neck, hungrily nipping and sucking on his skin. He ran his hands up and down the sides of the younger hunter's torso, allowing himself to enjoy the hasty strokes on his aching arousal and how the other man was suddenly very eager to be closer to him. The older devil hunter sighed contently, breathing in the scent of his selected mate and finding it to be something he would not mind waking up to in the morning. Or the next. Or the one after that. Sweet scents clung to his hair, one being the cherry of a shampoo Nero had used a night before and another reminding him of a mint flavored coffee he had smelled from a small café he passed on the corner of the street, perhaps the younger man passed it in the mornings everyday before he could find and follow him. His skin was much different, carrying the sharp scent of his last kill, his own blood, sweat, and tears of frustration. Dante's human side wanted to bury his face into Nero's hair while his devil side wanted to bite into the skin that reminded him of how strong his mate was and how much he had endured in their time part.

He let out a deep growl when he felt Nero push against him, trying to force him onto his back lightly. His demonic instincts made him tense under the other hunter's hands, holding back the urge to shove Nero to the floor and prove his dominance by taking the younger demon slayer fast and rough. Another tentative moan from his mate and a soft push against his chest broke the restraint before the older man could realize it.

Dante shoved Nero back onto the marble floor roughly, a grunt leaving the ex-order member's lips before he gasped at the teeth suddenly closing around his trachea but not biting down hard enough to break the skin. Nero shivered under him, telling him that his demonic half had understood the message clearly and he stopped attempting to flip their positions. Dante released the flesh between his teeth after feeling the vibration of a nervous swallow, licking across Nero's throat softly before kissing the small bite marks on the reddening flesh.

"Sorry, kid." Dante breathed softly, apologizing for a bit more than just the harsh bite. He nuzzled the pallid neck before kissing his way up to the younger hunter's ear, panting hot breath against the sensitive skin and enjoying the shutter through the sightly smaller frame. "Couldn't help myself. My demon half can be pretty insistent when he finds something he wants. Never thought that little punks from Fortuna would ever be on that list though..." He paused, expecting to get a smart ass reply from the spitfire's mouth but it never came. Nero seemed too far gone in the heat surrounding him, making Dante pause and wonder if his presence was a bit too much for the weaker demon blood running in the younger man's veins. "You alright, kid? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Dante asked, not sure if the ex-order member would understand what he meant since his hands were still stroking his sides leisurely and his body was only hovering over his.

"No, you idiot. Just...It's humid in here or something." Nero muttered, closing his eyes and leaning back against the cool floor as the thick air filled his lungs with each pant. "Air's thick." Dante chuckled lightly.

"Sorry. That's my fault. Mating's never easy when you're trying to scare off any future partners." The older hunter kissed gently along the side of the younger man's neck, tensing as the rush of needing to mark him deeply filled his veins as Nero turned his head to allow him more room to ravish his neck. "You do know what I'm doing, right? It's a bit too late, I know that, but if you don't run or shoot me now, I am going to make you mine." Dante felt the buck of hips against his, knowing that Nero's demonic half would be excited for that, but he wanted to talk to his human side, the side that might kick his ass for the rest of their lives after this. He just hoped the inexperienced punk was not too dazed to think for a moment.

"Do you always talk this much during sex, old man?" Nero groaned in annoyance, gasping at a sharp nip to the side of his neck after the question.

Dante did not answer it, though he knew that he did talk a lot in the past with his partners during a rough romp in the sack. But those were rarely serious conversations and never ones about stopping. He started to pull away from the pallid neck begging him to ravish it, the urge to claim the flesh too strong when it was tortuously touching his lips.

Dante gave a start as he was shoved roughly to the marble floor, a dangerous growl leaving his throat without his consent when Nero straddled his hips. His reds rimmed with red, devil half not liking how in his distraction Nero had taken control away from him. Dante felt his hands grabbed in a tight hold and lifted above his head before he could move to force Nero back under him and punish him for the act of dominance over him. Looking up, he caught sight of the younger demon hunter's devil bringer, pulling slightly and finding that the other had a good hold on his wrists.

"You're not seriously going to just fucking leave, are you?" Dante's demon side stopped struggling against the glowing demonic arm at the outburst, realizing that the other part demon wanted this as much as he did. "Do you have any idea how fucking humiliating it was for me to jack off thinking about your stupid ass last night!"

The older slayer even felt his devil half's shock at the sudden angry words, his eyes widening at the confirmation that the other night the ex-order member had been thinking of him. So he was not the only one seeking a mate in the other. He felt his devil side rear up at the thought, a deep purr forming in the pit of his chest but he held it back.

"Don't make me do this alone again, asshole." Nero growled, lifting his human fingers to Dante's lips and pressing them roughly against them until the older man opened his mouth and sucked on the three digits lightly. He shivered at the warm tongue twirling around his finger tips, tightening his grip on the elder's wrists to tell them to stay there as he let go and rested the glow blue palm on the bare chest of the older hunter. He pushed aside any annoying embarrassment as he pulled his wet fingers away from that tempting mouth, digging his talons into the muscle of Dante's chest as his human hand moved behind him and slowly pushed a single finger inside of himself.

Dante ignored the small warning for him to keep his hands above his head, watching Nero intently as he saw the younger hunter's eyes close and his breath hitch quietly. He placed his hands on Nero's hips, a soft growl escaping his lips as his mate slowly stretched himself for him. He could feel his eyes turning red as his devil side started growling contently, the younger slayer adding a second slicked finger inside of his tight entrance before starting to thrust them inside of himself slowly. Dante licked his lips, not able to tear his eyes away from Nero fingering himself over him, preparing his virgin entrance for his new mate. The reminder of just how innocent Nero's body was made the older man sit up and litter the side of the younger man's neck with light bites and long licks, anxious to lay claim to his mate and wishing Nero would move a bit faster in his preparation.

Nero gasped as he added the third finger after a moment, not having used a third the night before and clutching the smooth chest pressed against his devil bringer at the new feeling. He moaned loudly when he finally thrust the three fingers deep inside him, hitting his prostate directly and flooding his mind with a sudden rush of pleasure. A loud growl followed his cry, his breath coming in faster pants upon hearing the lustful sound come from his lover's throat. The young hunter decided to torture the elder a bit more as he leaned forward and speeding up the pace which he thrust his fingers inside of him, giving Dante a good view of what he was doing over his shoulder. He brushed his lips lightly against the shell of the older half demon's ear, hearing himself moaning softly as he hit that sweet source of pleasure again and the answering growl after it.

"Fuck me, Dante." Nero moaned heatedly into Dante's ear, making sure to purr the other man's name suggestively. He gasped as his probing fingers were yanked forcefully out of him, the stronger man rolling them over quickly and flipping Nero onto his hands and knees in one fast fluid motion. Nero shuddered as he felt teeth on the side of his neck, the elder leaning over him so he could feel every inch of the lithe muscle of his chest against his back as well as the thick erection resting along the curve of his ass. His human side tensed up in fear, knowing how large Dante was and worrying about how he could even fit. His devil side all but purred at the pulsing cock, wanting it now, hard and fast or inside of him at the least.

A hot tongue lapped at the small hickeys covering his neck as teeth traced and worsened them, making it so the younger demon slayer would not be able to cover the evidence of their tryst for quiet a few days. Dante's demonic half hummed softly as the thought, knowing that his new mate would have to walk around with the obvious marks that even humans would not miss. He panted heatedly for a moment, taking in the sweet and bitter scent of the man under him as his hands ran along the eager man's sides to grope his ass lightly again. Dante leaned back up, positioning himself behind Nero and groaning when the younger hunter spread his legs for him. He gave a small peck to the nape of Nero's neck before carefully pushing inside, growling at the tightness as it slowly swallowed his aching arousal and squeezed it in surprise.

Nero arched his back and cried out, hopelessly clutching at the smooth marble under his hands as the swirling feelings of discomfort and lust blinded him. He panted loudly, moaning from the mixture of hot pain and unusual pleasure as Dante continued his slow thrusts in and out, adding just a little more of his thick erection every other rock of his hips. Nero closed his eyes after several moments, the older hunter fully inside of him and filling him so deliciously. He purred through the delirium of the new feelings, hearing a soft growl in reply as his elder mate waited for him to adjust to his thick length.

"Fuck, kid...You're really tight." Dante muttered, leaning over to press his chest to the heavily panting back of the younger man under him. He took one of his hands of the slim hips of his partners, raising it up to rest over one of the balled fists and play with the silver rings slightly to distract the other. He waited for a few minutes before kissing the side of Nero's neck again, loving the taste of the younger man's skin. "I'm going to start moving." He warned softly, seeing Nero nod slightly before he smiled and returned to leaving more bruises on his mate's neck.

Nero gasped sharply again when he felt the older man slowly pull out of him, leaving just the head of his arousal inside before swiftly pushing back in. He felt Dante repeat the pattern slowly, relaxing after a moment as he let the elder move in and out of him leisurely. It felt good and strange at the same time, confusing him as to what he should do in return.

"Ah!" Nero shouted suddenly, reaching back blindly and finding the leather of the older devil hunter's pants. He gripped it tightly with his devil bringer as sharp spikes of ecstasy shot up his spine from the new angle Dante had thrust into him. A rough grunt echoed behind him followed by a shaky breath before he felt a gentle kiss just under his ear.

"There?"

"Faster." Nero moaned as Dante withdrew again and entered quickly, the tight heat below his navel stirring again but he wanted more. "Fuck me hard, Dante. D-Don't hold back!"

Dante growled loudly, the husky sound bouncing off the smooth walls and echoing around the castle. He obeyed the desperate demand, pulling all the way out and shoving Nero's face to the floor so his ass was raised high in the air just for him to take. Dante felt the thick demonic arousal cloud his thoughts as he lost it and slammed himself deeply into Nero. The younger man screamed as the older hunter hit his prostate hard, sending his mind reeling with the harsh ecstasy. Dante pounded into him brutally, striking and abusing the spot that had the other arch his back nearly in half and scream his name. His devil half growled lustfully, wanting to hear as many of those screams and lost moans as possible.

Nero panted the cold air into his lungs between cries as he bucked back to meet the savage thrusts into his prostate, biting his lips until he tasted the tangy copper on his tongue. He shut his eyes tightly, lost in the touch of his new mate as he felt the fingers digging into his hips sharpen into claws and the thrusts increasing their frantic tempo. Nero threw his head back as he felt the teeth on the pulse point of his neck sharpen to dangerous points, so lost in the delicious tempo of the animalistic thrusts that he found himself wanting Dante to bite down and drink from him. The curling heat inside of him rose rapidly in temperature at that thought, the clawed hand that had been holding onto his human one moving to wrap around his aching cock and stroke it as fast as their thrusts.

"Dante!" Nero screamed the name like a mantra, the teeth at his neck torturing him with how they pressed tightly to his pale skin but never broke the fragile layer and sunk into his veins. To mark him. To claim him.

He needed it.

"Dante! Dante! Bite me! Fucking bite me, you son of a-ah!" Nero's breath hitched hard and refused to let him breathe as the sharp white teeth pierce through his neck like it was nothing but thin paper. He parted his lips in a silent scream, the pleasure from the simple bite overwhelming him as his orgasm hit him harder that he thought was physically or mentally possible. He could barely feel himself tighten around the animalistic thrusts pounding inside of him faster before he was filled with a searing hot liquid from his older mate, his brain wanting to shut off completely after the rush of pleasure nearly made him pass out.

It took a few minutes for Nero's body to finally ease into a relaxed state, so tense that Dante could not even pull out of the younger part demon's ass if he wanted to. The older slayer chuckled softly as he let go of the flesh between his teeth as they returned to normal. The mere taste of the younger man's blood and the knowledge that he had just marked him permanently had been enough to send him over the edge, overflowing the man under him enough for his cum to drip down the sides of his thighs as he pulled out.

Dante kissed the nape of the ex-order members neck as he eased Nero to lay on his back on a part of the marble floor not covered in the white of the younger man's release. Nero's eyes were closed as Dante tucked himself away and zipped his leather pants back up, not sure if the other hunter was sleeping or just recovering from his first rough romp. He kissed Nero lightly on the lips, running a hand through the tangle of silver on top of the younger demon slayer's head. As beautiful as he looked just resting there peacefully and thoroughly fucked, he knew the little punk would kick his ass if he let him stay there and catch a cold from the nearly freezing marble below.

"Come on, kid. You can sleep when we get to the inn." Dante whispered softly, slowly pulling the other hunter into his arms for a quick embrace before kissing a blushing cheek. Nero stretched a little in the confined space of the elder's arms, opening his eyes a little and lifting a hand to his swimming head. He grimaced at the sticky liquid that his hand had been resting in, now sticking insistently to his right cheek. Dante had to resist the urge to laugh at his new mate.

"The inn?" Nero asked quietly, his voice hoarse from the loud screaming he had done as well as a bit drowsy.

"Yeah. It's a lot nicer than that dump you're living in right now. I can clean you up when we get there. They have a pretty nice complementary breakfast in the morning too. And maybe later I can take you back to the office and show you what the holidays are suppose to be like." Dante smirked, waiting for a harsh insult as he realized that this was probably the first time he had offered eating breakfast together the next day with someone he slept with. Nero muttered what sounded like an agreement to everything Dante had said, the young man already starting to fall asleep on the castle floor. The elder nuzzled him until he stirred again and woke enough to get dressed with him.

They left the castle soon after, the blizzard outside calming to a gentle breeze against the falling snowflakes. Nero leaned heavily on Dante as they walked, a spark of pride forming in the older slayer's chest as he noticed the limp in the ex-order member's step. He ushered the sleeping man through the city streets and into the inn, the owners of the small establishment asleep already as the night climbed over the city quickly. He cleaned his new lover up and helped him change into a fresh set of his own clothes, kissing the sleepy younger man whenever Nero would protest and demand to sleep already.

Dante smiled and felt something odd swell in his chest when his younger mate had fallen asleep on the mattress, the long sleeved shirt he had been pulling over the other man's arms not even all the way up his arms and over his head before Nero had passed out completely. He sighed with the smile still present on his lips, pulling the shirt back off before giving in and undressing himself. He grabbed the pair of boxers that he had decided not to wear that day from his bag, shoving them on before crawling under the sheets with Nero and wrapping his arms around his mate's smaller frame. He breathed in the delightful scent of his lover again and kissed the obvious bite mark that claimed Nero as his and only his. Dante let himself drift to sleep, wondering how hard the younger man was going to kick his ass in the morning for what he had done.


	6. Home for the Holidays

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Fluff, and other things I am still thinking of.

Due to Christmas plans and not wanting to rush the next sex scene, I've decided to add one more chapter after this that will probably not be done until after the twenty fifth. I pulled an all nighter on this and still didn't have it done yet. v.v' Also, there's been two small blackouts due to a thunderstorm where I live and I'm worried about being able to post at all. It's raining instead of snowing on Christmas eve. I miss snow. But enough rambling!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone~! All the reviews I've been getting have been the best present ever~!

* * *

Chapter Six: Home for the Holidays

* * *

Nero moaned lowly as the soft rocking beneath him finally made him stir from his deep sleep. The smell of salt and water hit his senses as his eyes begged him to stay shut for just a little longer. He pushed aside the curiosity of his whereabouts, letting his head lull to the side again only for it to hit leather. He groaned as his curiosity finally won out, opening his azure eyes and wondering why there was leather under his head instead of the usual flattened fluff of a pillow.

The sloshing waves of the blue ocean greeted him instantly, warm against the cool air as they sped past the fiberglass ferry quickly. Nero blinked at the sight, reaching a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes to be sure that he was seeing correctly. A warm arm curled around his waist as he lifted his human hand, pulling him closer to the leather until he could not only hear but feel the contented sigh.

"Finally up, kid? I know mating can be tough but I didn't think I was that hard on you last night." The chuckle following the lighthearted words made an unconscious purr slip past Nero's lips, his eyes closing once again as he felt the urge to nuzzle against the red leather and sleep with the sky blue eyes watching him gently.

_Wait. Red leather? Blue eyes?_

"Dante!" Nero's eyes snapped open as he quickly straightened himself, pulling away from the arm wrapped possessively around his waist. The elder man's smile did not waiver even as Nero stared at him with wide shocked eyes, obviously expecting the reaction. The younger hunter slid down the white bench they were sitting on, only stopping when his body was far enough away that the other slayer would have to really try to touch him.

"Expecting someone else? Didn't think you would forget about me and move on that fast, kid. I'm hurt." Dante moved closer to the younger man glaring in his direction, following Nero until he had no other choice but to sit thigh to thigh with the older demon slayer or dive overboard. When Dante saw the younger man realize this and actually contemplate the latter, his smile finally dropped and he let out a long sigh.

"Okay, okay. Don't panic. We're in the middle of the ocean and I doubt you'll be happy if you jump out of the damn boat. Man, and here you were actually kind of cute and content this morning. Finally woke up this time, huh?" Nero did not reply making Dante sigh again and ease up on the closeness to his mate. "Guess so. I was expecting more of ass kicking but I don't know if you've noticed that huge bite mark on your neck yet. Or what that means."

The younger man lifted a hand to his neck immediately, feeling around the bruised skin and wondering what the older hunter meant until he stumbled upon a large bite wound that made a sharp shiver of pleasure stab through him. His breathing picked up before he could stop it, the hot air he panted into his lungs filled with the spicy demonic scent of the other hunter. A quiet purring echoed inside his head at the simple touch, a deep growl answering it from the elder half demon's direction.

"What the-?"

"Hear that?" Dante leaned back against the white seat, an arm stretched out along the top behind the ex-order member as he made sure not to touch him just yet. Nero felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the husky sound of the older man's voice as Dante leaned back and closed his eyes, seeming to just bask in the feeling of his devil side purring for its mate. He tried and failed to shut it up, the purring only increasing its volume as it found it was denied the smallest touch. "Sorry to say it, but like it or not, our demon sides have picked each other as mates. We didn't have much control last night and we can't change it now so we might as well enjoy it, right?"

"You don't sound like you're bothered by this at all, old man." Nero muttered as the tension in his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Yeah. It's going to be a bit of a change for me but after following you for a few weeks, I think I could bare the burden." Dante said, allowing himself to wrap an arm around the younger man's shoulders now that Nero was finally relaxing a bit more. Surprisingly, the arm was not smacked away.

"A few weeks? You've been stalking me for that long?"

"Stalking is kind of a harsh word, kid. I prefer to call it 'visiting without you knowing'. You caught on pretty fast anyway. I didn't think you knew I was here until you led me into that castle." The elder smirked at the memory of his mate luring him inside. Now that he thought about it, Nero was the one that had tempted him into mating with him the night before. He was trying to hold back but the closeness the younger man insisted on had broken the little restraint he had.

"...Where are we going?" Nero changed the subject quickly, the faint red on the younger hunter's cheeks telling Dante that he remembered the night before very well. The older hunter hummed softly, tearing his eyes away from Nero to gaze at the wide sea spread out before the boat as it skipped through the water at an all too moderate pace.

"Thought I would take you to see what holidays are really like. Break that damn routine you're stuck in for once." Dante paused to glance at the obvious bite mark set deep into the skin of his younger mate's neck for a brief moment before humming quietly again and shifting in his seat. "I asked you this morning if you wanted to get out of that crappy apartment and live somewhere that isn't falling apart...as much. I didn't get an answer though, you seemed a bit preoccupied with falling asleep in your coffee cup. I had to yank you out of it before you drowned yourself. Don't ask me how you managed that."

Nero let out a breath that could have been a laugh, making the older man smile as the younger demon hunter got over the initial shock of waking up to him, his new mate. Dante's smile faded into a short expression of shock when he felt the young punk lean against him, shoulders still a little tense as Nero tested the new nonviolent position against him. He looked back at the ocean, the same smile tugging at his lips again as he caught sight of the shore line in the distance. It was only a short twenty five mile drive from the docks into the city and then he would be able to show his new mate his home. In an odd way, he felt as if his demonic instincts were still present, a part of him noticing that taking Nero back to the office was much like showing the younger man their new nesting grounds. He felt a small spark of arousal at that thought, the idea of breaking in their new mating territory forcing him to stifle a small growl of excitement as he nearly missed Nero speak.

"It's not like I had much keeping me there anyway. Maybe getting off that damn island is what I need right now." Nero closed his eyes, a noticeable crease in his brow making the elder wonder what he was thinking. He did not have to hold his breath for an answer. "I didn't expect this though..."

"I know what you mean, kid. That's the thing with devils, you never know what they want until they have it. All those fights we had a few months back were probably a weird form of dating." Dante chuckled at the thought, finally coming across the answer as to why the fights he had with the little punk always had his blood pumping with a bit more than adrenalin. He lifted his hand up from Nero's shoulder, carefully moving it to play with the soft silver strands near the nape of the ex-order member's neck. The nearly nonexistent purr he had to strain to hear made him smirk and keep his hand there even if Nero had opened his eyes to glare at him halfheartedly. He felt Nero straighten himself, pulling out of the massaging fingers reach as he sat up.

"In that case, I think I have something to say to your devil side then." The younger man muttered, his voice not giving away what he meant as Dante raised an eyebrow. He turned to look at Nero just in time to meet a swift punch to the face with the other hunter's demonic arm, effectively hitting his jaw with a loud crack. Dante lifted a hand to his now bleeding lip, righting the position of his jaw and letting it heal before laughing.

That was the sardonic punk he knew.

"Took you long enough to come back. I was beginning to think that I would never see you again, old man." Nero waited for the older hunter to wipe the blood dripping down his chin before leaning against him again, resting his cheek on the rough material of the red leather as he stole Dante's body heat to counter act the cold air surrounding them.

"I'll make it up to you, kid. I bet you'll like the holidays in between kicking my ass." Dante smirked as Nero raised a fine silver eyebrow at him, diving down to kiss the soft lips of the younger man and taste him for the first time since their mating. Nero returned it with a nice elbow in the gut.

* * *

The cluster of colorful lights nearly blinded Nero with their bursts of red, green, white, and soft blues. The variety of tones merged together into a blur of colors the young devil hunter did not know the names of or had even seen before. The normally black and white display of city buildings against the night sky he was used too was washed away the instant Dante pull him out of the office for a walk through the town.

The older slayer followed closely as Nero walked through the streets that shined brighter than the stars in the sky ever could. He smiled quietly to himself as the younger man stared at the mess of lights covering every building until not a spot of the street was dark in the light dusting of the snowy night. He watched as Nero broke off from walking alone side the road and made his way over to a large Christmas display in the window of a large store, the several strands of white and red lights tangled in the branches of the white plastic evergreen having caught the ex-order member's attention more so than the many other displays they past before.

"Wow. I haven't seen this many colors at once even on demons." Nero said, his hands pressed against the cold glass of the window separating them from the large display, the glass turning a smoky gray where he touched as his hands warmed them far too quickly. His eyes did not leave the assortment of wrapped boxes beneath the tree, each as vibrant as the colored lights shining delicately upon them. He felt Dante walk up next to him, his hands tucked comfortably in the pockets of his leather pants to keep them away from the brisk night air.

"Yeah? Some demons can be pretty fluorescent during mating season though." Dante took one of his hands out of his pockets and slid it around Nero's waist, smiling at the small glare in his direction before the younger slayer was distracted once again by the bright lights in front of him as a few on the frame started to flicker in time with a soft track of music that bordered on a somewhat jazzy tune. A soft woman's voice chimed in gently with a persuasive male voice following quickly after, each singing in turn and unison smoothly as the air of the night grew colder.

Dante looked away from the store as he felt a shiver run down the frame next to him, frowning softly at how the younger hunter ignored the dropping temperature in his usual entire despite the snow falling from the darkened sky. He let Nero watch the display until he felt another shiver run down his spine again, pulling him a little closer to share his body heat with his mate before gently pulling him away from the store and towards the office. The younger man shifted against him but did not pull away, even going as far as leaning into the warm embrace as he was guided back to the small office.

"Why is it so damn cold here?" Dante smiled at the soft mutter, the ex-order member pausing to watch his breath puff into a stark white cloud in front of him.

"It's not a subtropical island here, kid. When winter comes, hell freezes over. I told you before that even ice demons head south from here." The older devil hunter smirked as he carefully leaned down and placed a small kiss on the top of Nero's head, getting only a soft protest from his lover that encouraged him to continue more than warned him about a potential shot to the head. It was Christmas eve after all, perhaps Nero was a little overwhelmed by the cold and atmosphere to shoot him tonight, or at least he hoped.

He felt Nero tug softly on his arm when they were only a few blocks away from the office, confused when it was not to get away from his touch but to lead him. Dante allowed the younger man to pull him off of the main street and down a small side road that shined dimly in comparison with the vivid displays of the stores, most buildings being small strip joints and apartments instead of large commercial businesses. He raised a silver eyebrow as he was led a bit farther down the road, opening his mouth to question where the younger hunter was going until he felt Nero stop suddenly in a small area unlit by the mainly colors of Christmas lights.

His back met the hard brick of the apartment building roughly, making his breath hitch from the force and surprise. Soft lips captured his quickly, pressing against his as if they had something to prove. Dante fought back the smile that twitched at the corners of his mouth, parting his lips to the naive tongue as it attempted to dominate his more experienced one. The older man humored him, letting Nero explore his mouth after a lazy dance of their tongues twisting against each other. A hand cupped the right side of his neck tightly, pulling him deeper into the kiss as the younger man moved closer until their bodies were flush against each other, sharing heat quickly while they remained in the deep kiss as the crisp night air faded into memory. Dante growled softly into the kiss as the night before flashed through his mind at the feeling of Nero's frame pressed against his, his devil half picking up the scent of arousal from his younger mate before the other man even knew it was there.

Try as he might to hide it through the small glares and rough punches, Dante still knew that he had grown on the Nero despite his absence.

"We still need to break in the office." Dante breathed as they parted for much needed air, nuzzling the younger devil hunter's soft hair for a moment and taking in his bittersweet scent again. He felt a small kiss on the side of his neck make his devil side purr, the spot mirroring the very place he had marked and claimed his mate.

"I still need to break in you." Nero practically purred against his neck, making his body seize up with a sudden need to pounce the cocky young man. He grabbed the little punk roughly by the upper arm, dragging him down the street and in the direction of the office as fast as his feet could carry him before he ended up triggering and fucking Nero right then and there.


	7. Baby, It's Hot Inside

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Devil/Man Sex, and Fluff.

Done! Finally! Sorry for the late update but sex scenes seem to want to get longer and longer now.

Hope you enjoy this and Happy New Year everyone~!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Baby, It's Hot Inside

* * *

The two hunters burst through the wooden doors of Devil May Cry in a flurry of groping hands and heated kisses, barely making it to the threshold before the stripped each other of their leather and denim coats. Roaming hands quickly warmed cold skin as they kissed each other as if it was needed more dire than the air they broke apart to pant hastily into their lungs before their lips came together once again. Dante blindly led them to the staircase as his fingers curled around the zipper to the red hoodie the younger man wore that night, pulling it down and only tearing his eyes away from Nero for a second to find the black and brown of the stair's railing. He grabbed onto the handrail once they had stumbled close enough and nipped the side of the younger devil hunter's neck as he crushed their hips together, giving his mate no choice but to either stay pressed almost uncomfortably close to Dante or to take a step back onto the stairs.

Nero panted as he pulled away and climbed up backwards on the staircase slowly while Dante followed him step by step with a hand running down his back, shivering at the electrifying touch traveling lower and lower. By the time they were past the stairs and onto the small balcony that led to the bedroom and spare room, the elder hunter was running those warm hands over the clean denim covering his ass, massaging the flesh through the thin fabric and making him shiver from something other than the freezing snow outside. Nero felt the older man push him back roughly, his back colliding with the door to the elder's bedroom where he had been told to unpack his things earlier that day. Hot lips were devouring his only moments later, a diligent tongue parting his lips before dancing and caressing his own.

He gasped sharply when the hand that had been cupping his ass slid forward, resting over the prominent bulge in his jeans. The skilled fingers traced the outline of his erection teasingly before the warm hand covered all of it again. Nero bit his lip to stifle a moan as the older man started to rub his groin slowly, the hand not busy with his erection moving up to tweak a nipple through his thin cotton undershirt. Nero bucked up into the hand as Dante parted their lips, trailing kisses down the younger man's jawline until he got to the deep teeth marks claiming Nero as his mate. The younger slayer moaned sharply as a smooth tongue ran across the mark, his eyes falling half lidded and his panting picking up its pace from the shock of pleasure it struck down his spine.

A dexterous thumb toyed with the head of his cock when Dante had found it, making his hips buck uncontrollably and heart rate spike as the elder's mouth licked and nibbled lightly at the mate mark on his neck. He dug his nails and talons hopelessly into the material of the older devil hunter's shirt, desperately searching for a brace against the pleasure but finding none as even biting his lip hard enough to bruise the tender flesh could not hold back his moans. His jeans felt unbearably skintight as Nero grabbed a fist full of silver hair, tearing Dante away from torturing the bite on his neck with the constant shivers of ecstasy. He crushed his lips to the older man's, panting heavily as the hand not in the other slayer's hair clawed at the belt concealing Dante's own hard erection from him.

Dante growled softly as Nero managed to dominate the kiss and steal some control from him, rewarding the other hunter with a strong squeeze to the pulsing bulge under his hand. He watched as Nero tore their lips apart to throw his head back and let out a muffled moan, taking the momentary distraction to move his hand up and buckle the younger man's belt and undo the small zipper restraining his mate. His eyes lit up as he reached inside the jeans, surprised and aroused greatly by the feeling of skin under his fingertips.

"Learning from me, kid?" Dante breathed, moving back to bite rather harshly at the mate mark and hear Nero stutter out a deep moan.

"T-Thought that you would appreciate not having anything to stall you further when we did this again. I would walk around naked but I doubt you would like having eyes on me other than...your own." Nero said, his hot breath and words brushing against the older man's right ear as he ground his hips into the warm hand feeling him up under the denim. Dante growled possessively at the thought of someone else seeing Nero so submissive, so eager, so his.

The younger man gasped as the smell of arousal suddenly thickened in the air. The elder's hot mouth attacked the side of his neck again with no restraint in an instant, his hands working vigorously on unbuckling and zipping his own pants before grabbing Nero's wrists and holding them tightly above the ex-order member's head. The younger hunter opened his mouth to protest only for a loud unrestrained moan to pour out between his lips as Dante rutted his hips against his, their erections rubbing together in a sweet friction Nero could not force himself to dislike.

"Dante!" Nero cried, his head slamming against the wooden door behind him as he felt a hand wrap around their two cocks. The older devil hunter pressed them together as he stroked them with rapid flicks of his wrist, the younger man under him unable to hold back as he writhed and moaned helplessly.

Nero clenched his eyes shut tightly as he felt a familiar heat build up just below his navel from the way the elder pulsed firm squeezes of their erections together every other stroke and dragged his fingers just under the head of his cock when he neared it. He attempted to hold it back, biting his bottom lip until he felt a small stab of pain that only ignited the pleasure further and twisting his hands in Dante's grasp in order to claw and embed his talons in the wood of the door. He tried to push aside the pleasure, digging his teeth deeply into his bottom lip and opening his eyes in hope of finding something to distract himself from the embarrassingly early need to orgasm. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes caught Dante's, the look inside them feral and wanting with a mix of more tender feelings as it occurred to the younger man that Dante had not removed his eyes from him for even a second. Nero felt any hope of holding back crumble, shutting his eyes and moaning loudly as the fire inside of him roared at the mere sight of how sexy and feral the other man looked.

"D-Dante...I n-need to...I'm going to-!"

"Go ahead." Dante purred, his lips brushing against the younger man's ear delicately before he nipped lightly at the soft earlobe. "I plan on making you cum several times tonight, Nero." The younger hunter bit his bottom lip hard enough to taste the sharp tang of copper, releasing it in time to cry out the other man's name and hear it echo around the office. He stained his navy undershirt as he came, Dante's hand unrelenting as it milked every pearly drop from him that ran down the experienced fingers.

Nero felt his knees give out under him as Dante quickly caught him and held him closely before picking him up. He wrapped his legs around the older man's waist to help support himself, blushing at the feeling of the elder's still aching cock pressing against his clothed ass. Dante opened the door to the bedroom hastily, carrying Nero inside and shutting the door only slow enough for Nero to catch a glimpse of his own cum staining the wooden floor outside. The ex-order member felt his cheeks darken even more at the thought that he would probably be the one cleaning up the evidence of their tryst since otherwise it would stay there for all to see too long for comfort. Dante was never the type of person to clean up, that Nero could tell very easily the first time he entered the elder's bedroom that morning.

He was torn away from his thoughts as Dante tossed him onto the bed, crawling over him moments later to lock their lips together in yet another deep heated kiss. Nero let himself melt into the older slayer's touch again, beginning to think that he was starting to get addicted to the other man if he was not already. The touches on his skin were gentle despite the obvious need Dante had to feel, each layer separating their bodies quickly being shed as the elder tossed away the younger man's hoodie and stained undershirt as well as his own shirt. Nero's panting increased again at the sight of the skin and muscle of his lover, his devil side humming at how fit Dante was. He lifted his hands up to run down his mate's chest, admiring the flawless skin even when it should have had many scars from demons and humans alike.

Dante stopped his own touches to lean up slightly, tensing his muscles as Nero pawed at his chest as if to show how strong he was, courting his mate by showing him how he could protect him from anything that came their way. He felt a shudder of arousal in his younger mate as their devil halves purred for each other loudly. He quickly bent back down to press their bodies together once more and kiss the younger man lovingly, humming softly at the rich taste of the other hunter. Nero was already half hard again just from their small touches, no doubt the influence of his devil side to blame and thank. He leaned down to nip and suck on the smooth collarbone of his mate, making sure to leave a visible hickey before straightening himself and thinking over the many ways he could take his mate at that moment.

The elder devil hunter paused in his eager thoughts as he felt a finger trail down the center of his chest, reminding Dante of a scar that wound have been there if he was any less than half demon. He smiled softly as he knew that Nero had been reminded of the same memory, having been the one to pin him to the statue of Sparda with his own sword in the first place. He kissed the younger man softly just below his ear, earning him a soft moan from touching the sensitive nerves so gently.

"We've come a long way from back then. Haven't we?" Dante asked, his tone light for the serious words escaping his lips.

"If your suggesting that I wouldn't thrust a sword into you anymore, you're wrong, old man." Nero muttered as he attempted to muster as much of a glare as he could with Dante's hands running so nicely across his skin. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh of pleasure as the older demon slayer's fingers dipped a bit lower on his hips, nearing his growing erection but teasingly pulling away before actually touching it. "I just maybe wouldn't aim for anything vital right now..."

"Warming up to me, kid?"

"Maybe a little." Nero smirked as he move his arms up to wrap them tightly around the other man's neck, pulling him for another kiss and effectively ending the conversation. Dante pulled away from the lip lock and smirked as well when he noticed the younger man was grinding his hips gradually against his.

"Ready to go again?" Dante asked as he slipped his hand down the younger man's body again before wrapping it around his mate's arousal.

"Been ready for a while, idiot." Nero muttered, gasping as the other slayer stroked him sharply for a few seconds as if to check for himself. He groaned as the hand left him to strip him fully of his pants, beginning to become anxious at how slow Dante was going. He had expected to be fucked though the brick wall of the apartment building a few blocks away from the office, not tortured by being teased and forced to cum several times before the elder finally mounted him again. "Fuck me already, bastard."

"Still able to insult me even like this? Damn, you really are a little punk, ki-" Dante felt the arms wrapped around his neck leave suddenly before the younger man threw him off of him. Confused at the action, he could not react fast enough before he was pinned to the bed under the younger man, unable to struggle free as Nero poured all his strength into keeping the older male immobile.

"Just shut up already, old man." Nero growled softly, hearing an even deeper one answer his rumble from the elder's chest and smirking as Dante struggled under his hold. He leaned down and pecked the other on the lips, ignoring the attempted bite to his bottom lip as he felt the small power high run through his demon side from the dominant position. An idea sparked in his head, heightening his power high as he carefully moved so he was facing Dante's jutting erection, obviously not minding Nero being on top unlike the elder's devil half. He kept the older hunter's arms pinned to his sides with his legs, a tad worried about that softly frowning mouth that tried to bite his bottom lip harshly a few moments ago being so close to his own cock.

He pushed aside the worry as he placed a tentative lick to the tip of Dante's throbbing arousal, a bit uneasy about the position with the odd angle he was in being the opposite of the way the older man had done this to him. A gasp escaped him at the feeling of a sharp lick to his own erection, making him glance between their bodies quickly to see a playful look in the elder's eyes. He frowned slightly, feeling as if Dante was trying to one up him and mock him at the same time. Nero smirked devilishly after a moment, deciding to play the little game and win it. He lapped at the sensitive head once more before relaxing his throat and diving down to swallow as much of the older hunter's thick erection as he could. The loud gasp he heard under him made him want to smirk as he twirled his tongue around the cock in his mouth, sliding back up the pulsing flesh to toy with the slit at the tip before sharply taking all of Dante back in again.

The small feeling of victory in his chest was short lived as pleasure hit him, the older devil slayer mirroring his movements with his more experienced tongue and mouth. Nero pulled away for breath, panting air into his starved lungs and moaning as Dante continued bobbing up and down on his cock without him leading. He bit his lip, unable to catch his breath as his older lover stole it away with talented licks and soft suction on all the right places. He clutched at the leather of Dante's pants, digging holes into the fabric with his devil bringer's talons as he wrapped his human hand around the older hunter's erection and pumped it in time with the bobbing on his own cock.

Nero groaned in loss as the mouth abandoned him for a moment, giving him only enough time to open his mouth to complain before it was back on him and sucking just a bit harder than before. The younger man shut his eyes as he leaned back down to lick at the tip of the elder's erection, loving the taste of the other man's precum on his tongue. He gave a small start as he felt a slick finger suddenly enter him, sliding down to the knuckle and hitting his prostate swiftly before Nero had time to connect the small pause in Dante sucking him off to the now slick fingers thrusting gently inside of him.

"Dante!" Nero gasped, biting his lip as he sped up his hand on the older hunter's thick erection. He bucked back onto the fingers, wanting more but his mate only rode out the motion and stilled his hand as he inserted second finger and kept them pressed against the younger man's prostate. Nero growled softly, annoyed thoroughly at the stalled speed as he just wanted to skip to the part where Dante was inside of him already. A spike of pleasure shot up his spine when the elder hunter rubbed the tips of his fingers against his prostate, breaking the little control Nero had as he reached back and pulled the fingers out of him. The younger man forced his arousal away from Dante's mouth, turning back around to crush his lips against the older man's and moaning at the taste of himself on the other male's tongue.

Dante growled softly back, feeling the younger slayer shift above him and unpin the arm he could not struggle free. He was about to grab the slim hips of his mate and switch their positions to assume control, but could not before he felt Nero slam down onto his erection. He arched up at the deliciously tight heat suddenly engulfing all of his length as the younger man tensed up at the feeling of being filled so quickly. The ex-order member groaned quietly from the mixture of pleasure and pain, staying still for only a few moments above him before he braced his hands on the older man's chest. Dante rested his hands on his younger mate's hips, not moving to take control just yet as he took in how good it felt to be so deep inside of Nero. The tight muscles clenched around him as if they never wanted him to pull out and the warmth of the other man's body only added to the need to stay buried inside his lover, to pleasure him as much as he could.

Nero lifted himself up so only the head of Dante's throbbing cock was inside of him before slamming back down and crying out his mate's name when he managed to hit his prostate. Dante threw his head back against the pillows on the bed from the feeling of the sharp waves of ecstasy, shutting his eyes tightly and fighting against the deep growl that formed in the pit of his chest. The younger devil hunter only continued the heavy pace, pulling off slowly before quickly forcing the older slayer deep inside of him again, all while moaning softly and trying to keep his balance atop the elder man.

Dante bit his bottom lip as the younger man's panting became a bit louder, the pace above him slowing after a few moments as Nero fought to keep himself up right. His eyes scanned over the lithe body riding him, the azure eyes half lidded in pleasure and messy silver hair visible in the dim lighting making the younger slayer look outstandingly sexy. He could hear his demonic half growling lowly in the back of his mind, desperate to flip their positions and take his mate rough and fast in their new mating grounds. He wanted to hear Nero screaming his name as loud as the first night they fucked like this. Maybe even louder.

At the mere thought of the younger devil hunter screaming his name at the top of his lungs, loud enough to alert every demon in the entire city of their mating, Dante felt his control on his trigger snap.

Nero's eyes snapped open at the sudden surge of power beneath him, his own devil half humming lustfully as claws dug into the skin of his hips and drew small pinpricks of blood to the surface. His azure eyes were met with flaming crimson, making his breath catch in his throat as he felt a shiver run down his spine. The triggered hunter shoved him onto his back forcefully but gently, his head hitting the pillows behind him with a muffled rough puff. Nero opened his mouth but forgot what he was going to say immediately as Dante thrust inside him harshly, hitting his prostate so a barely restrained moan left his lips instead of words.

He moved to grip the red sheets tightly in his left hand, his devil bringer digging into the hide of his older mate's shoulder and eliciting a mix of a moan and growl from the elder's throat. Nero dragged his talons along his triggered lover's back as Dante pulled out of him and nipped lightly at the deep mate mark on his neck. He shuttered and closed his eyes at the pleasure shooting up and numbing his thoughts, crying out as the elder slammed into him and started a bruising pace. Nero bit his bottom lip hard as he realized that the erection inside of him was much bigger than before. Dante's human form alone tested how much he could take inside of him but his triggered form was nearly breaking him even as he tried to meet the thrusts and take even more inside of him. Nero moaned helplessly, the assault of pleasure as the older hunter abused his prostate making his body seize up and crave for more.

"Da-Dante! More...Harder...Faster...Fuck! Just more!" Nero moaned, wishing halfheartedly that Dante would stop hitting that damn spot that made him speak without thinking. The ecstasy flooding his mind was nearly intoxicating as he heard the triggered man growl huskily before rutting into him and dragging his fangs over the sensitive mark on his neck roughly. Nero felt his moans get caught in his throat as one fang pierced through the healing skin, drawing blood as well as igniting a burning fire in the pit of the younger slayer's stomach.

"B-Bite me again. It feels..." Nero racked his brain for an appropriate word for how that simple claim on his neck turned him on more than anything he ever hoped would. "...fucking amazing." He finished, knowing that the words did not summarize the feelings swirling inside of him but his muddled mind would not stop enjoying the delicious friction of Dante thrusting so roughly inside of him for long enough to find the right word.

"Not yet." Dante's voice was thick and deep with his demonic side, the younger man's arousal he smelt in the air only heightening his own as he felt Nero warp his legs around his waist. He purred roughly as he felt the talons of the other hunter's devil bringer manage to stab through the thick armor of his demonic hide, drawing a few drops of blood to the surface as he slammed harder into the younger slayer under him. Nero moaned helplessly under him, letting go of the red sheets he was nearly tearing with the strength of his human hand to grab hold of his neglected erection and stroke himself in time to the elder's animalistic thrusts.

Dante felt the around his cock tighten as the room filled with their heavy pants and the lewd sounds of their skin meeting roughly from their rapid fucking. He growled lowly as Nero moaned his name softly, arching his back erotically and bucking up to meet his thrusts as if he was pleading for an end to the pleasurable sensations coursing through his veins. Dante moved away from his lover's neck, glancing over the closed eyes and dark eyelashes pressed so softly against the faint blush on the younger man's cheeks. The tempting lips of his mate were parted slightly, quick pants and moans escaping them as well as an occasional curse that reminded him that he was fucking the brash little punk from Fortuna. The same punk who fought him twice when they first met and intended to actually kill him in those battles. He wondered why it took him so damn long to make the young ex-order member as his. He should have mated with him right then and there on the Opera house floor. In sight of that redheaded bitch and her brother. Maybe in front of the entire city.

"Ah! Dante! Fu...ck! I'm-!" Nero bit his bottom lip until he tasted the tang of copper on his tongue, the searing heat below his navel building to an unbearable burning that all but begged him to cum. He gasped sharply as Dante dove down, sinking his elongated fangs into his neck, marking him as his again without needing to and sending Nero over the edge in a burst of white. The younger man coated his chest with the white of his own release, his mouth open in a silent scream of absolute bliss as the triggered man increased the sped of his thrusts and let Nero ride out his orgasm.

Dante felt the already tight muscles around his cock clamp down on him, attempting to force him to cum deep into his mate as he lifted one of Nero's legs over his shoulder and found that he could go a bit deeper inside of the other man in the position. The younger devil hunter moaned softly, coming down from the high of his heavy orgasm and enjoying the feeling of his mate still abusing his prostate deliciously. Dante growled shakily as he pulled his fangs out of Nero's neck, the blood dripping from his lips only exciting him further as he teetered on the edge of his own orgasm. He made his thrusts quick and deep, wanting to cum as deep as he could into the other man and claim him in ways no one else ever could.

Dante gave a start as he felt teeth skim across the softer hide of his neck, a warm tongue sliding across the ribbed flesh before the younger man bit down and managed to draw blood. The older man growled deeply, turned on by what the younger part demon was trying to do. He wanted to mark him too, have a way to show off that he was his as well. Dante thrust rabidly into his younger lover before finally growling out Nero's name loudly, filling the other man to the brim with his seed.

"Dante..." Nero moaned back, releasing the rough skin between his teeth and letting his head fall back onto the soft pillows under him. He blushed darkly at the warm liquid entering him so deeply, the elder's hips bucking softer now before slowing to a few short spasms. The older hunter detriggered after a few moments, the bedroom filled with heavy panting as they both attempted to refill their neglected lungs with oxygen.

Dante rolled over onto his back, taking Nero with him gently before embracing the other man and nuzzling his bittersweet smelling hair. It smelt like blood and sex. And Nero. Dante was beginning to think he would never get tired of his mate's scent. He felt the younger man curl up to him, watching as he closed his eyes from exhaustion and rested his head on his chest, completely content with staying there for the rest of the night. Dante smiled softly before placing a soft kiss in his lover's hair, humming happily as he closed his own eyes and leaning his head back into the comfortable black pillows.

"Hey, old man." Nero muttered sleepily. "What else do people do on Christmas?" The older slayer opened his eyes again only to find that Nero's azure blues were still closed, still smiling despite it.

"Well, they normally give each other presents on Christmas day." Dante said, taking a moment to glance over at the clock on the small dirty nightstand. He smirked as he noticed the time, only a minute past midnight. "Guess I should give you mine." Nero opened his eyes, sitting up with a confused yet curious face.

"But I only just got here. You have a present for me already?" He asked, blinking and searching the elder's eyes for an answer but all he got was that cocksure smirk of his. He tilted his head to the side as he gave in and asked. "What is it?"

"You remember when I told you that I would find you a place that was at least a bit better that your old apartment?" Nero nodded and Dante's smirk turned into a heartfelt smile. "You're sitting in it." He chuckled lightly as the younger man's face flushed a few tinges of red, running his hands soothingly along the other hunter's sides as the ex-order member glanced around the bedroom.

"You...You want me to live with you?" Nero asked, surprise and a bit of nervousness present in his voice as he looked everywhere but the older man's sky blue eyes. He did not really expect that much from the elder hunter but, by the way his heart was beating so quickly in his chest, he had been hoping for it. Dante nodded without any hesitation, making Nero's face burn in embarrassment. He looked out the small window of the bedroom, not sure whether to kiss the older man or punch him for the confident smile on his face. "W-What should I get for you then?" He asked, desperate for a change in the conversation before the older slayer made his heart burst from his chest.

"You could say 'yes'." Dante whispered, staying still on the mattress as Nero fidgeted above him. The younger man froze before finally meeting his eyes, the azure color swimming with anxiety and something else that made Dante smile softly as the same warm feeling entered his own chest. Nero's eyes fell half lidded at the reassuring smile, breaking down the last reason he could think of not to accept. He leaned down and kissed Dante tenderly before pulling away, muttering a soft word before kissing him again.

"...Alright."


End file.
